


red in the face

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Lydia wakes up screaming.prompt: voiceless





	red in the face

Lydia screams.

It rings so loud,  _so shrill_ , carrying across the wind to every nook and cranny of Beacon Hills.

She screams and she screams and she screams. The scream breaks, goes hoarse, goes  _silent_ ,and yet her mouth hangs open. Her eyes stare unseeingly into the darkness of her bedroom. Thousands of voices crash against the walls of her skull, like turbulent waves against a cliffside.

When they quiet – just for a second – she shuts her mouth so fast her teeth click and scrambles out of bed. Nearly tripping, she stumbles to her window, looking out in voiceless terror.


End file.
